hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bottle and a Gun
Bottle and a Gun is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. Lyrics Charlie Scene: It was once a dark, lonely summer's eve On the lonely streets of Sunset When the Lord called upon six crazy MCs: J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurlzz, and Tha Produca! Funny Man: (Hey! Uh, man, you forgot the homie, Funny Man! Come on!) Deuce: And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Funny Man: My clothes are always retro Sexual like I'm hetero And I play a bitch like Nintendo Deuce: (Zelda!) Funny Man: Take a full ride in my Benzo Funny as fuck, I should do stand-up Bust caps at the crowd like I don't give a fuck (Fuck you!) Got a gold-ass grill Hit me on the sidekick if you wanna chill Hop in the ride, let's roll I'm a baritone with a voice so low It'll make your speakers explode And I'll drop your panties to the floor Deuce: ("Ah!") Funny Man: Let me bend you over, let me lay you sideways Hop in the bed, girls, Freaky Friday If you got beef, then you better step up, bitch Charlie Scene and Funny Man: Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with! Deuce: And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Charlie Scene: Girl, come and smoke my pole like a Marlboro Introduce me to your mom as Charles It's Charlie Scene, shake your ass to the bass Wait till you see my face ("Hey, bitch") Wear them tight jeans that show your ass-crack My first name gives Vietnam flashbacks I get drunk and do the same old, same old Take three girls home and call them Charlie's Angels Funny Man: What you gonna do after we get signed? Charlie Scene: I'm gonna lose my mind Get thirty-inch spinners and pimp my ride Go back in time, be there that night and save Tupac's life Then pay my fine For getting caught fucking on the Hollywood sign I got the game on lock, I'll have a bottle and a glock with biceps like the Rock Buy Tom's soul back from Rupert Murdoch! Funny Man: (Hey!) Deuce: And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak (Get down, I'll show you how) Funny Man: Come on, girl, let me show you how Let's get freaky-deaky now Deuce: (Get down, I'll show you how) Funny Man: Come on, girl, let me show you how Let's get freaky-deaky now Charlie Scene, Deuce and Funny Man: And I can show you how to hump without making love Deuce: The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Charlie Scene, Deuce and Funny Man: And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun Deuce: The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Get down Charlie Scene and Deuce: (Get down!) I'll show you how Deuce and Funny Man: (I'll show you how!) Funny Man: If you got beef, then you better step up, bitch Charlie Scene and Funny Man: Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with! Deuce: Get down Charlie Scene and Deuce: (Get down!) I'll show you how Deuce and Funny Man: (I'll show you how!) Charlie Scene: I'll have a bottle and a glock with biceps like the Rock Buy Tom's soul back from Rupert Murdoch! Da Kurlzz: Bitch! What, motherfucker?! Original version According to the official booklet from Hollywood Undead: * Charlie Scene originally said "J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Tha Server, Da Kurlzz, and Tha Produca!" during the intro. * Charlie shouted "Hey!" at the end of his verse instead of Funny Man. Unreleased version There are some minor changes between the unreleased and released versions of the song: *Charlie Scene speaks the introduction in a less "scary" tone of voice. *The intro also changes the last line to "When the Lord called upon seven crazy emcees/J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Tha Server, Da Kurlzz, Shady Jeff, and Tha Produca." *Funny Man accompanies Deuce when he sings "Get down, I'll show you how" during the outro. *Johnny 3 Tears replaces J-Dog as one of the laughers at the end of the song. Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals, keyboards, laughter *Funny Man - background vocals, laughter, vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, laughter, programming, rhythm guitar, synthesizer Trivia *A live version of this song is featured as a bonus track on Desperate Measures. *Whenever this song is performed live, the line "It was once a dark, lonely summer's eve on the lonely streets of Sunset," has the name "Sunset" replaced with the name of the location they're touring. **Additionally, the line "J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurlzz, and Tha Produca" is changed to "J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurlzz, and Daniel" or "J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurlzz, and, uh, motherfucking Danny." * The line in this song, "It's Charlie Scene, shake your ass to the bass," is referenced in Christmas in Hollywood with the line, "It's Charlie Scene, got eggnog in my flask." * In the song Tendencies on American Tragedy, J-Dog makes the claim "We're kicking in the door because we ain't nothing to fuck with." A similar claim is made by Funny Man and Charlie Scene in this song. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Charlie Scene Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:J-Dog Category:Da Kurlzz